


trigger

by plainlily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, its not exactly the happiest story, sorry in advance, zombie apocalypse!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plainlily/pseuds/plainlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't do it.</p><p>He can't not do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trigger

Louis tastes blood. It pools in his mouth from where he’s bitten his tongue. He can’t do this. He can’t. His hands are shaking like mad, bile rises in his throat, his vision is blurring, and he just, can’t, and why is he being forced with this,  _why_ \- what did he ever do to deserve this? Nobody deserves this. Not the most sinful being on the planet. Not him. And not Harry. God, please, not Harry, please, no. He can’t.

But he has to.

He has to, because that’s it. It’s over for Harry. He’s done, and Louis knows that, but he doesn’t want it to be true. He doesn’t want to lose Harry, his Harry. He can’t lose him.

Except it’s too late. Harry’s already left. He’s already gone, and he isn’t going to come back, because he can’t.

Because the boy in front of Louis has taken his place. The one that almost looks like him, but isn’t. He isn’t Harry anymore, and Louis knows that but  _he doesn't want it to be true_. He wants that boy to open his eyes, and he wants them to be green, and he wants the real Harry to be back, and in his arms. He wants the boy in front of him to go away, or for the gray tones bleeding throughout the boys’ skin to leave, and the color to return to his once-brown hair, because this, looking at this, he  _can’t_.

He can’t do it.

He can’t not do it.

Louis swallows.

 

And pulls the trigger.


End file.
